I have a current NIH grant to study the mechanism of biological molecular motors, emphasizing the kinesin family of motor proteins. Analysis of the homologies among members of the kinesin superfamily of related proteins is important as a guide to significant structuraL features that might influence the kinetics and mechanism of the motility that is generated by these motors. I am requesting a minimal starter grant to allow preliminary investigation of these homologies using the GCG and related packages with emphasis on multiple sequence alignments. I have previously had a course work grant (SEE940040P) for learning these packages and showing them to students. This grant has lapsed and I am not currently planning to use it with students having to have separate accounts and thus I am applying for a starter grant rather than trying to renew the course work grant.